Worth It
by menolly-au
Summary: An alternative ending to Season 7 final episode - Moving On. Wilson reacts to what House did.


**Written for camp sick!wilson on Live Journal**

* * *

><p>"You're right, I feel much better."<p>

Wilson stares at House as he starts to limp away. He looks back at Cuddy's place, at the yawning gap where her dining room used to be, at the rubble, at the car, at the shocked faces of Cuddy and her guests. Absently he notes the presence of two men, and Cuddy's sister, and he knows what set House off.

He looks again at the limping figure, once again leaving destruction behind him.

"No," he says quietly. "No, not this time House."

He takes off after House, still cradling his own wrist. He's not sure if it's broken or sprained, it hurts like the devil, that's all he knows.

"House!"

House doesn't turn around, doesn't look at him. Doesn't ask him how he is, if he's okay.

"House!"

He puts his hand on the fleeing man's shoulder, as he calls his name a second time.

House turns to face him, and there's a stupid smirking grin on his face. As if he's done something clever, as if he hasn't just left a woman shattered behind him. As if he hasn't hurt his best friend.

"Just doing what you said to do Wilson, letting it all out, aren't you pleased?"

Wilson drops his hand from House's shoulder, and puts it up, as if in surrender. House turns to go and Wilson decks him. It's a clean punch, his left hand isn't injured and that's his good hand. House hits the ground in a pile and Wilson falls on top of him. He grabs House with both hands and ignores the pain in his right.

"You are _not_ running away from this, you are going to stay here and face whatever happens. And you're going to get some fucking help! You can't go on like this, _we_ can't go on like this! If I have to kidnap you again and drag you to Mayfield I will. I'll strap you down in the damn detox bed myself if I have to. Do you understand?"

House is staring at him with wide blue eyes, his expression shocked. Then he looks slightly to one side and Wilson turns and sees one of the men from Cuddy's approaching at a run, fury in his eyes.

"You bastard! Let me at him!"

Wilson stands and puts his body between the man and House, who is still on the ground, his cane to one side where it fell. House won't be getting up in a hurry.

"I've got it, leave him alone."

The man shoves at Wilson, trying to push past him and Wilson stumbles and falls to the ground, instinctively putting his hands out. He feels the injured right wrist go, if it wasn't broken before it surely is now. He yelps in pain and looks around to see the other man launching a kick at House. House is fumbling around for his cane and Wilson sees the situation about to escalate even further. He staggers to his feet and gets between them, protecting House with his body.

"No, leave it! Wait for the police. He's not going anywhere."

The man backs off, but stands ready in the background. Wilson grabs the cane and hands it to House, letting him get himself up. He stands back as House lurches to his feet.

The stupid grin is gone off House's face. In its place is a swollen mouth where Wilson struck him.

Wilson cradles his right wrist, every movement sending a wave of pain down his arm. House gestures to it.

"Let me look at that."

Wilson stands still as House examines the injury. He feels apology in the gentle touch of House's fingers on his hand and that's enough for now.

* * *

><p>When the police finally turn up, House goes with them quietly. As he is bundled into the back of the police car he looks at Wilson and the desolation there breaks Wilson's heart. He's sitting in the back of an ambulance, wrist being splinted when Cuddy comes up to him.<p>

"I can't have him back in the hospital after this."

"I know," he replies, there's no sense in arguing the point, not at the moment.

"He'll be lucky if he doesn't get prison time."

"I know."

"He deserves it."

"I know," he repeats. With a sigh she sits beside him.

"You're going to try and help him aren't you? Get him out of trouble, try and cover this up."

Wilson shakes his head.

"No. Not this time. But I will get him the help he needs, I'll see him through this."

"Why, Wilson? Why do you keep sticking by him? This time he hurt you."

He looks at his splinted wrist. Remembers a time when House said 'yes' to him when he was losing Amber. Remembers what House was willing to risk for him.

He looks up at Cuddy.

"Because he's my friend," he says simply, "and because he's worth it."


End file.
